


Chloe -- After Lucifer

by VictoriaDeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Lucifer has kissed Chloe one final time and flown off to re-take his Throne as Lord of Hell, leaving Chloe, his one true love, and keeper of his heart, on the balcony of his Penthouse atop  LUX... the taste of her tears and her lips... embedded on his.





	1. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I've got the right Archive tags on here or not... the same holds fast for Ratings. This is my first attempt at FanFic, and a rough start on the first chapter / installment. 
> 
> So... as Lucifer might say, "Be Gentle, Darlings."

_Opening scene… music fills Lucifer’s Penthouse as we hear the strains of Lewis Capaldi’s “Hold Me While You Wait”_

Tears still streaming down her face, unchecked, Chloe turned back into the Penthouse and moved toward Lucifer's bedroom. Going up the steps, she then turned toward his closet and pulled one of his white shirts from off its hanger. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head then donned his shirt. The shirt still held his scent and she wanted to be engulfed by his presence. The ache inside her made her chest tight and the unshed tears threatened to choke her. Turning toward the full-length mirror next to his closet, she stepped out of her pants... suddenly needing to be free of their confinement. A small smile lifted a corner of her lips as she could hear Lucifer saying, "I'm more of a leg man myself" as she looked at her long legs in her reflection. 

Climbing into Lucifer's king-size bed; Chloe once more cursed herself for not having shared it with him when she had the opportunity. She wanted him wrapped around her while she slept. Turning onto her right side, she snuggled her head into the pillow as the scent of him filled her head, and tears ran afresh. Now, he was gone… as were any chances of loving him as fully as she’d wanted to. 

"Lucifer," she called out in to the darkness. "Lucifer, I love you! I love you! Don't leave me!" Chloe remembered how his beautiful deep brown eyes had shimmered with his own unshed tears that made them look like rain-drenched Black Obsidian before he flew off to resume his throne below. As much as he’d wanted to stay with her, after the uprising that Dromos had instigated, they knew the time had come and he had to return so as to restore order in Hell and to keep the Demons at bay. 

She awakened from a restless, tear-filled sleep to the aroma of coffee. Throwing the covers aside, Chloe hurried from the bed and into the living room, her feet barely even touching the stairs. Had he returned so quickly? Had Lucifer's heart-wrenching departure been but a bad dream? 

"Luci...?" His name died on her lips as Maze raised her head after placing the tray on the glass-topped table. 

"Good Morning, Chloe. I thought you might sleep-in. I got you a change of clothes and then got Trixie off to school," Maze said.  
"His shirt looks good on you, I must say." Maze busied herself by pouring two cups of coffee and handing one to Chloe. 

"Thank you, Maze." Chloe quickly ran a hand over her disheveled hair and tried to smile. "I must look a sight. Good thing Lucifer can't see me right now, huh? I'd probably scare him to death." This time, a smile did emerge, even if it was a tad crooked. Maze had to smile in return as she shook her head in the negative. 

"I don't think anything you did, or said, or even how you might look first thing, would scare that man. Seriously, I doubt it. I've known him a good long while, as you know and I don't think I've ever seen him scared... except when it might come to losing you, or any of those he loves."

Maze poured them each another cup of coffee, then sat on the Italian leather sofa next to Chloe.  
"Chlo? What do you want to do today? What, if anything, do you feel like doing?" Maze studied the face of her friend as she raised her cup, drained its contents, and waited for Chloe's reply. 

"I don't want to go into work today. I just don't think I can deal with an investigation without having Lucifer there. His astuteness and eye for a hidden detail would be missing and I've grown to rely on that, so much so, that I never fully realized just how much it helped move investigations along. Truth? I don't want to have to do an investigation without him. It would just be too painful... especially today." Chloe quickly swiped at the stray tear she felt on her cheek and hoped Maze wouldn't notice. 

Maze noticed Chloe's swift movement and thought it more prudent to remain quiet. Her friend clearly felt bereft without the one who had anchored her at her side. 

"How about we go for a drive up the coast? You can wear one of Lucifer's Linen shirts and a pair of _Jackie O_ sunglasses. We can even "kidnap" Trixie from school and make a day of it. What do you say? Sound like a plan?" Maze didn't think she'd go for taking "that little urchin" out of school, but she also hoped it would appeal to Chloe enough to get her up and out of the Penthouse for a while. She knew Chloe needed the distraction. 


	2. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day away and out of the City, proves to be a good idea... and a lot of fun for all.

Maze was laughing with glee as she wrangled Trixie into the car. Chloe did her best to hide her _sheepish_ grin, but she failed miserably. She started laughing as her breathless "little urchin" was piled into the back seat and Maze took her place behind the wheel once again. 

"Look out, PCH! _The Three Musketeers_ ride again!" Maze turned the key and the engine came to life. After a quick look to the left, the car slid forward... and they were off. 

"Where are we going, Mommy? Will I get in trouble if I'm not in school?" Trixie's questions were uttered rapidly and Chloe had to struggle to get a handle on her laughter before she answered her daughter's queries. Gasping for air when she stopped laughing, she turned to look at her daughter and responded.

"We're going up the coast to get out of the city for the afternoon, and while I don't advocate not telling the truth, I honestly forgot to tell the school I was coming for you. That's why Maze had to "steal" you from the playground." 

Chloe quickly winked at her little minx and continued, "I'll send a note with you tomorrow saying I had to pick you up quickly and didn't have time to wait. This is just between us three, understand? Not a word to Daddy. Pinky swear?" 

Chloe held out the pinky of her right hand as she waited for Trixie to agree and put her hand out. She didn't have long to wait as she felt the small hand of her child slip against hers and they locked pinkies in the age-old tradition of her childhood. They shared smiles and winks, and put scarves on their heads as Maze put the top of the convertible down. She enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing around her face and the heat from the Sun warmed her skin. She felt her head fall against the headrest of her seat, and that's the last thing she remembered. 

Maze looked at the face of her sleeping friend and debated about waking her. They'd been traveling for over an hour and a half and were not too far from Wine Country. She reached out and gently shook Chloe, calling her name. She had barely touched Chloe's arm when she startled awake as her eyes flew open. 

"Lucifer!" The screamed name echoed on the still air, making even the usually unflappable Maze jump. Chloe's eyes, now the color of Blue Topaz, were wide as she tried to take in her surroundings. "Trixie?" Chloe was completely disoriented when she woke up, so deep had she fallen to sleep. She felt the little arms of her daughter snake around her neck and heard her say, "I'm here, Mommy. I'm here. You screamed, Mommy! What's wrong, Mommy?" 

Chloe reached for Trixie and pulled her toward her and hugged her tightly. She cleared her throat as best she could against that now familiar threatening tightness.  
_'I'm not going to cry in front of my daughter; it will only scare her'_ she thought as she continued to hold Trixie. 

"I'm sorry, Monkey. I didn't mean to scare you by screaming. I fell into a deep sleep and forgot where I was. I'm okay, sweetie. Honest, I’m fine."  
_'Who am I trying to reassure more here? Me? Or my child?'_ Chloe's thoughts were as jumbled as her nerves were jangled and she looked at Maze over the top of her daughter’s head. 

"Who's hungry? I know I am!" Maze called out. Quickly Chloe and Trixie got out of the car as soon as Maze put the convertible top up and the trio entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. They ordered some burgers and fries, and a Chocolate Milkshake for Trixie and were very quiet as they enjoyed the good food. Soon, all three had had their fill and were ready to head out once more. They covered the ticket and tip and got back into the car. 

"There's a winery not too far from here. The vintners encourage younger visitors to grab a pail and help with picking grapes. I thought Trixie might enjoy that for something different to do," Maze offered. 

"Can I, Mommy? Can I? Please-e-e?" Chloe was realizing that it didn't take much lately to spark an interest in her daughter. 

"Yes, Monkey," Chloe chuckled. "We'll stop at the winery and you can go pick grapes." Chloe laughed out loud as Trixie gave a squeal of delight and hopped back into the back seat, and once more the trio headed off. The winery was, as Maze said, just up the road from the restaurant, and soon they were driving down the asphalt road toward the front gates of the property. The trio stayed at the winery until the Sun started to sink toward the horizon. They had washed the grapes Trixie had picked and ended up having a splashing contest, laughing as they did so. 

The afternoon had been filled with lots of laughter and Chloe had completely enjoyed the outing and the unhurried time with her friend and daughter. Maze had just dropped Chloe off at Lux and then took Trixie home. She walked through the now quiet club, suddenly missing all the noise and lights that occurred nightly when Lucifer was present, and pressed the elevator button to go up to the Penthouse. Chloe was comfortably relaxed and very tired. She chuckled to herself as she thought, _’I imbibed in too much wine today! Shame on me! Lucifer would give a right laugh to see me like this!’_

Stepping off the elevator into what she thought was going to be a dark room, she noticed that the room was dimly lit. Chloe dropped her jacket as her right hand reached for her pistol in one fluid movement. She grabbed the butt of her weapon and eased it out of her holster as her eyes adjusted to the dimness. 

“LAPD! Come forward and identify yourself, now!” She called out loudly as she began to walk slowly forward and stopped next to the side of the bar. There was no response, yet her senses were tingling and she was acutely aware that there was someone else in the Penthouse. 

“You have one more chance to identify yourself! Do it now as you raise your hands above your head.” There was still no response to her commands, but her eyes were fully adjusted to the light of the room now and as she slowly lowered her weapon, she realized that the black sheer curtains were moving in the gentle breeze. The movement made a rustling sound again and she realized that was the sound she’d heard as she entered the Penthouse and she re-holstered her gun.


	3. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chloe discovers _who_ was in the Penthouse, the evening begins to take a turn.

”Is that any way to greet me, Detective? By telling me to _raise my hands above my head?”_ The skin on her arms puckered up as that deep voice she’d longed to hear again, shimmied itself into her ears; and the sound of the way he said “Detective” curled itself around her aching heart.

Chloe’s eyes flew to the doorway that led into Lucifer’s bedroom. Surely she was dreaming. She blinked once, closed her eyes briefly then stared toward the bedroom again. It _was_ real! There he stood, lounging against the wall that formed one side of the opening into his room. She felt that maddening ache in her throat again, cutting off her ability to speak… as the tears fell, unchecked. _’Oh God! Tell me I’m not dreaming! Let this be real,’_ was Chloe’s one thought.

”You _are_ here! I’m _not_ dreaming!” Chloe exclaimed.

Lucifer saw the tears on her face and could feel the sadness she was choking on, and moved down the steps and across the floor until he stood next to her. Slowly he ran the pads of his thumbs under each eye, gently wiping away her tears. Sliding one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, he lifted her effortlessly as he held her tightly against him. He turned and carried her over to the Italian Leather sofa w/chaise lounge, and sat on the lounge, pulling her with him.

She felt those strong arms enfold her, cradling her head in his hands as his fingers entwined themselves in her hair and he pulled her head back so he could look down into her face; getting his fill of staring into her eyes, slowly lowering his gaze to linger on her lips… longing to kiss them again and again, until she moaned against his lips as he continued his onslaught; and again as each kiss deepened and she begged for air. 

”Give me one moment, my _Darling_. I shan't be long, I promise,” he said as he walked across the room. “There is one thing I _need_ to do,” and the grin she so loved to see, flashed as he winked. Striding over to the elevator, he was good to his word about being quick. Lucifer pressed the elevator button, opened it, turned the newly installed key on the pad in the wall then locked it.

”I want to ensure that _this_ time there will be _no_ interruptions.” Crossing the length of the room back to where Chloe sat, Lucifer bent down and quickly grabbed her phone from the near-by tabletop, switching it off. He then tossed it into the chair across from them then moved to sit back down and pulled her back into his lap. His normal tenor voice had a huskiness to it that sent shivers skittering down her veins.

”Lucifer, what brought you back? Not that I’m not glad to see you, I am. I’m beyond thrilled. But I want to know what brought you back. Is something amiss?” Chloe’s queries were rapid-fired and Lucifer was willing to answer her, but not all at once.

”Whoa, Detective. Catch your breath, have a drink of water, and I’ll answer your questions… one at a time," he said as he handed her a glass of cold water then continued.

"As to what it is that’s brought me back, the first reason is you, my Darling. The second reason that’s brought me back is… I've left Hell again. I just can’t be King any longer.

”As for there being anything wrong… that brings us to the third reason why I’m here. Before coming here tonight, I went up to The Silver City and had a long chat with Dad. I told Him of my dilemma and He is sending Leviathan to take over Hell as King.”

Lucifer reached out to move Chloe’s hair from her face so he could watch her reactions to his next words. He took a long drink of water then setting the glass down, he turned his full attention to her as he spoke.

“I’m free of it, Chloe. Once and for all, I don’t have to ever return. I am here to stay… with you… if you’ll have me.”

His eyes roved over her face. His gaze locked on her eyes, waiting for her reactions to his words; then he let his eyes move to her lips, waiting for her to speak. Chloe felt the heat from his gaze as he stared at her with an intensity she didn't know existed. It was leaving her with no doubts about Lucifer’s intentions.

Lucifer stood and pulled Chloe up to her knees, forcing her to curl her legs beneath her. How she loved this man who stood before her. She felt his hands on her arms as his eyes drilled into her pools of Blue Topaz again.

”Answer me, Chloe. Don’t leave me hanging about in suspense. I feel as if I’m bloody twisting in the wind here!”

Chloe threw her arms around Lucifer’s neck and felt his arms tighten around her as he picked her up and whirled her around. He stopped their spinning and sat down on the lounge and pulled her into him again, even more tightly than before. She realized he was still waiting for her answer. She leaned her head back, the better to look into his eyes so she could watch the emotions that would play out in their dark brown depths

"Show me you're here to stay. Make me yours."

Lucifer's smile lit up his whole face as Chloe felt Lucifer pick her up and carry her across the living room and up the Italian Marble steps into his bedroom and ease her down until she could stand. She watched Lucifer as he moved closer against her until there was no room between them. She felt the heat of his body against hers and she was more aware of the sexual desire between them than she had ever been before.

”Chloe, _Darling_ , are you sure...?” Lucifer asked softly as he looked into the glazed eyes of the woman before him and saw there was no doubt or reservation in them. She was ready… she wanted this union as much as he did. Chloe looked into her soon-to-be lover’s now Black eyes and nodded.

”Shut up, Lucifer. No more questions… the time for them has passed.”

”Now, will you please say you love me and take me to bed or lose me forever? I want to be yours completely.”

Pushing her back gently, she fell the rest of the way backwards, her legs dangling over the side of his king-size bed. Lucifer bent and slowly removed one shoe then the other… tossing them under the closest chair. He then moved up to her slacks and halted. He looked into her eyes in silent askance. At her nod, he removed them. He quickly divested himself of his shoes, socks and trousers then moved to the bed. He didn't want to rush Chloe. He didn't want to move too fast. He had to keep reminding himself to take it slow. There was no need to be hurried.

He drew a deep breath and held it until he felt Chloe move. Then he let it go. He still had his shirt and boxer-briefs on and she still had her blouse, bra and knickers on. He lifted up the duvet in silent invitation and smiled and relaxed a little more when Chloe slid under it. Feeling a little chilled, he too slid under the duvet, being sure to casually brush Chloe’s bare legs with his. 

”Are you cold, Chloe? If you are, come over and snuggle up against me. I may nibble or love-bite, but I promise not to leave visible marks.” Lucifer didn't have long to wait as he felt Chloe move closer against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her hand against his flat stomach. He almost didn't hear her when she spoke, her voice was so soft.

”Thank you, Lucifer,” she said. Her words were muffled by his shirt-clad chest, but he heard them. 

”Whatever for, _Darling_?” He suddenly felt worried he’d mucked it up somehow, but her next words reassured him he was doing it right… this time. 

”For going slow… for taking your time… for being gentle… for making certain that I’m OK before you – went – before you went... any further.” Her voice faded into almost nothing as she faltered over the last few words.

Lucifer was instantly alert to the fact that something bad had occurred in Chloe’s past. It was something she'd never mentioned before. He shifted his position and moved his right hand up under her chin, lifting it until he could see her face. His eyes roved the face of this woman he loved, but she wouldn't raise her eyes to his. He felt a sudden surge of anger rising within him; which was soon followed by an even stronger surge of needing to protect and defend his lover. No stone would go unturned. This was a solemn vow he made to himself.

”Chloe, something happened to you. Please, tell me. I do wish you’d tell me because I won’t stop asking about it. There is another way, but I don’t want to go that route. Will you please tell me? I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” 

Hearing the concern in his voice and knowing that his anger was rising beneath his calm exterior, she raised her face those few inches so she could look into his eyes as she spoke. She brought her left hand up to rest against his right cheek and their gazes locked.

”No, love. Not tonight. Table the question for another time. Tonight is for celebration – a celebration of “us”. Am I nervous? Yes. Am I anxious? Yes! I’m even a little afraid; but _not_ of you.” Chloe saw Lucifer’s puzzled expression and fumbled for the right words to say so the furrowing would leave his forehead and between his well-defined eyebrows. 

”I’m afraid of – falling short... ” Chloe closed her eyes and lowered her head after that admission. _’Whatever will he think of me for saying that! He must think I've lost it,’_ was Chloe’s immediate thought but she was too embarrassed to raise her eyes enough to see his expression after that admission.

”Chloe Jane. Look at me.” Lucifer waited until Chloe raised her face to his before he continued.

“There will be no thoughts or talk of comparisons from you, tonight or in future. I do not, and will not, _ever_ compare you to any bit of fluff of my past. And yes, they are _in my past_ as of the moment when you told me you loved me. They don’t matter. They were a distraction and nothing more.”

As he had been reassuring the woman he loved, Lucifer had slowly inched his way toward the middle of his bed until he could, once again, feel Chloe’s bare legs against his.

“Now, come here… my love.”

Chloe moaned slightly at his tender tone and again when she felt her lover’s strong hands slowly removing her blouse over her head then felt his hands unclasping and removing her bra, leaving her completely open to him, save for one other piece of clothing. She watched as his gaze grew hotter until her own skin felt singed. Emitting her name in a low guttural growl, Lucifer lowered his head next to her left ear and ran his tongue down the column of her neck, nipping his teeth along her tender skin as he moved his mouth back up toward her ear.

Nipping at her ear, Lucifer growled her name again, tangling his fingers in her honey-colored hair as he pulled her head back until she collapsed backward against the pillows and was forced to look up into his eyes and he lowered himself against her, pinning her beneath him.

”Chloe,” he choked her name out as his voice sounded strange, even to him. “I want you. I want to lose myself in you. I want to love you as you've never been loved before… now and for eternity. Are you sure…?”

His remaining words were cut off as Chloe reached up and brought his head down to hers in a crushing kiss and she moaned against his lips. Her moan reverberated through him, filling his head with the sound of it then skittering along his veins until it finally settled itself in the pit of his stomach. He felt his heart lurch as she said the words he’d been waiting to hear for what seemed like an eternity.

”Yes, I’m sure. I love you, Lucifer. Take me or lose me forever. Show me wh…uh-h.” 

Chloe's words ended on a quickly muffled moan as she bit her lower lip to stop the scream of desire that was building. She felt Lucifer shift his position until he was straddling her legs. He leaned in to her chest and she soon felt his lips against the hollow at the base of her neck. He rained kisses down the center of her chest, stopping only long enough to pierce her navel with the tip of his tongue, burying it into the soft skin then swirling it around the soft outer skin. He then ever-so-slowly dragged his tongue over her skin as he returned back to pierce her navel again. Her breath was hot against his neck and he realized she was panting as her head rolled from side-to-side on the pillow.

His assault continued as each kiss and touch deepened – resulting in a series of long moans and choked groans being ripped from Chloe’s throat that ended with her uttering his name as a long drawn out sigh. He felt her response and watched, fascinated, as she arched her back and bent her legs in an effort to stem the building desire. 

Lucifer struggled with, and barely managed, to stem the raging, building urge of his own long enough to pause and look down at Chloe’s face. What he saw filled him with more love for her. It was flushed a rosy pink; her lips were puffy and wet; beckoning him to kiss her senseless. He then saw that her eyes were pools of passion. He was filled with such an answering passion; it shook him to his core. It was so new to him. 

As he looked at her and drank in her countenance, he moved again so he lay partially atop her but not enough so she would be feeling the whole of his weight or feel crushed. Chloe turned to face him and shifted her body so she lay face-to-face against him on her right side. Chloe decided it was her turn to take advantage of their positions, after realizing they were in the middle of his bed. 

Lucifer’s brow furrowed as he realized Chloe had shifted her position so she faced him and they lay, as close to being skin-to-skin as possible while still being partially clothed. As he pondered this change, he missed the playful glint that had appeared in Chloe’s eyes… until it was too late to counter it. He was suddenly aware of her hands at the front of his shirt; undoing a few buttons then growing frustrated, the silence of the room was soon filled with the sound of a rending tear.

Chloe’s left hand pushed against Lucifer’s right shoulder and he was suddenly flat on his back and she was straddling him. Her eyes drank in the sight of his now naked torso and her hands began to become familiar with the terrain of it. A wide grin spread across her lips as she leaned in and traced his lips with the tip of her tongue and felt Lucifer’s responding shake as nerves awoke and came alive within him.

The groan that had been building within him, slipped from between his clenched teeth and past his lips that were being tortured by the woman he loved and he followed it with a moan he realized he'd kept buried for far too long. She had no idea how adroit she was being with her tongue as each probe and lick or bite drove his passion higher. His control was reaching a breaking point, but he wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. He felt his neck arch as his head tilted back further and further until his back followed and arched as well. He uttered one more moan-groan combination on a long expelled breath.

When Lucifer could gain some facsimile of composure, he raised his head and brought his face up close to Chloe’s. No words were uttered. He just stared into her eyes or at her lips. He knew this would be unsettling to her, but… he was going to teach the minx a lesson. In one swift movement, he pinned Chloe beneath him again. This time he rested his full weight on her as he pinned her legs between his and her head was again held captive as he grabbed handfuls of her honey-colored hair and wrapped his fingers within her strands. 

He quickly devised a new way to torture her, just a little, whilst making her desire for him, her need for him, and her want of him build to a raging inferno, burning through her, making her squirm in the end. He planned on fanning her desire, her need, and her want higher until the result would be for her to scream with pleasure… more than once… when the time came.

”Seeking to tease the Devil, and toy with his resolve, my love?” He raised an eyebrow in hopes of intimidating her… just a bit … and he tightened his grasp on her hair and pulled her head back a little further, forcing her to raise her eyes to his.

“Tell me, how is it that you’re suddenly so acutely aware of how to kiss me, in order to stir my passion with just the flick of your tongue, hmm?” He raised an eyebrow in emphasis, and waited for her reply.

”I learned from you, Lucifer, just now. I felt how you kissed me – so different from the other times. There was such an unrelenting drive in your kisses, it was as if you wanted to devour me one kiss at a time. You left me gasping and breathless as you brought groans and moans from me that I never knew were there. I was trying to return some of the pleasure to you that you’d given me,” Chloe replied.

Lucifer realized that Chloe was being as honest with him as she’d ever been throughout their partnership, so he thought it best to take his time before he assailed Chloe’s senses again. They had all night. He didn't want to rush her. 

”Why don’t you rest for a few whist I go get us some water, love? I’ll be right back.” He bent down, kissed her forehead, then got up and went to the bar in the living room. When he returned with the water and ice, he was pleased to see Chloe was right where he'd left her… waiting for him. He couldn't suppress the smile that lit up his face. He had so often envisioned seeing and having Chloe in his bed. He was still finding it a little surprising to actually have her here.


	4. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening heats up, well past the point of no return, as passions blaze.

Chloe lay there realizing that she loved watching Lucifer walk. His stride was measured, yet graceful… leaving one to liken it to that of a stalking Panther. Her eyes drank in his every move as he set the tray down on the table next to his side of the bed. She must have made a sound as he sat down for he tilted his head to the side as he shifted his body so he could face her.

”Yes, my love; you were saying? Out with it, you know we have no secrets.” Lucifer held out a glass of ice cold water to her; then held it back when she reached for it. “Tell me… what were you thinking when I sat down?” He held out the glass out to her again, this time letting her take it from his hand.

Chloe drank deeply before she could speak. Her mind whirled as she drank the cold, delicious water. She handed the almost empty glass back to Lucifer and decided she’d best tell him. _’The worst he can do is laugh at me,’_ was her last thought before she felt herself launched backward against the pillows. Her eyes widened as she felt Lucifer’s chest against her breasts, pinning her down.

Lucifer saw her widened eyes at his bold move, and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her. He began to shower her face with kisses that were punctuated with words… designed to throw her a little off balance while showing her love at the same time. 

”Chloe Jane”… places a kiss to the right corner of her mouth.

”Tell me”… places another kiss a few inches above the other one.

”What were”… Lucifer places a third kiss on the divet at the top of her upper lip.

”You thinking”… places another kiss as he moves down the left side of her lips.

”When I”… places a kiss to the left corner of her mouth.

”Sat down?”… He paused in his teasing onslaught of kisses as he watched her eyelashes flutter closed and felt her breathing become heated.

”Chloe?” He shook her slightly.

Lucifer gradually lifted his torso off Chloe, ever-so-slightly, as he reached into one of the glasses for an ice cube. Turning his attention back to Chloe, he slowly traced the path he’d just kissed along her lips with the ice cube, and watched as droplets of water appeared as the ice began to melt. Slowly, he then ran the cube across her full lower lip.

She opened her eyes, lifted her head, snagging the ice from Lucifer’s fingers, pausing briefly to lick the pad of his index finger then let her head fall back on the pillow. Lucifer saw that her eyes were twinkling as she looked up at him.

Chloe was content just to lay with Lucifer like this… pressed body-to-body, each gazing into the eyes of the one they loved, drowning in their depths… totally unhurried. She became aware that Lucifer had rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she now lay atop him. With her arms now free, she placed her hands on each side of his face then slowly bent down to kiss his lips before she opted to answer his question.

”You asked me what I had been thinking when you sat down? Don’t laugh, but I was thinking how much I love watching you walk into a room, or just walk in general. Your stride fascinates me. It’s measured, yet graceful; and it caused me to equate it to that of a stalking Panther.”

Lucifer raised his hands to place one on each side of his love’s face and threaded his fingers through her hair so as to move it away from her eyes. He marveled at her continued shyness around him. She was so used to hiding her naiveté and vulnerability from others, he knew he was going to enjoy loving her and letting her learn how to fully let go, and to love him in return.

”Chloe, _Darling_ , I will never laugh at you. I will laugh with you, yes; or when I tease you in order to make you smile… but I will never laugh _at_ you or at what you say. So, you find my walk fascinating, you say? I’ll take that as high praise, my love.”

Lucifer was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the rumbling within his stomach, and it alerted him to think about eating before the evening continued. He removed his right hand from Chloe’s hair and picked up his watch, then turned back to Chloe.

”I realize you must be as famished as I am. Do you fancy Chinese? I’ll order up some and have it brought ‘round. Come on then. I keep the menus behind the bar.” He held Chloe’s blouse for her as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, and he grabbed his robe. Shoeless, they walked into the living room and over to the bar.

Lucifer reached over the bar top and pulled out a packet of menus and held them up, waving them above his head, out of Chloe’s reach, and they laughed together. He quickly swept her up and over to the sofa near the piano and let the menus fall to the floor as they plopped down onto a cushion. Holding her tightly against his chest, he bent to pick up the menu for Chinese take away… quickly made their choices, dialed the number and placed the order in his perfect Mandarin.

Thirty minutes later, Lucifer unlocked the elevator and rode down to pick up the order from the front door of the club. Three minutes after that, he was relocking the elevator and stepping out into the living room. The speakers he’d had installed in the ceiling suddenly came to life as the strains of Rob Thomas’s _Pieces_ filled the room and he watched Chloe come down the wrought iron circular staircase from the loft. It was as if she was oblivious to her surroundings, or his presence, as she moved across the floor.

He carefully placed the food down on the bar top as he watched, fascinated by her abandon. He noted her eyes were closed as she continued to move to the music. Her arms lifted her hair, fanning it out from her face and neck then letting it fall again. Lucifer became further enthralled as he watched her head fall slowly backward as she continued to move with the music.

Moving quietly and quickly, he moved their food to the table in front of the sofa; then moved to take her in his arms just as the strains of Brian Crum’s song _Never Enough_ filled the room. His arms encircled her slight frame and he crushed her to him as he spun her around and around, never taking his eyes from her face.

Letting go of her hand, Lucifer moved his hands to her ribs and lifted her off the floor, loving the feel of her arms as they clenched tightly around his neck as he whirled her around again and again. When he was falling in love with her, he’d hear this song and long to feel her crushed against him as she was at this moment... Now, it was real and he reveled in the feeling of her in his arms.

”Chloe, love,” he whispered in her ear, “The food’s getting cold. I promise there will be time for more… but first… we eat. Come on.” Holding her against him as she slowly slid down his frame, he was all too cognizant of his own arousal. Chloe felt the heat rise from him and went to step back a bit, but Lucifer’s hand held her fast and his arm was around her shoulders as he moved them toward the sofa.

Chloe reached for her water glass and took a long drink, draining it; then sat back and gave a small sigh of contentment as a lazy smile lifted the corners of her mouth. The time had sped quickly as the meal had been punctuated with laughter, good music, silly conversation… mainly of a hypothetical “what if” variety… sharing food, and just enjoying being with each other, sans interruptions.

She looked over at Lucifer to say thank you, and was caught a bit off-guard as she noticed Lucifer was staring at her mouth… again. That look still had the ability to make her insides quiver. She had no time for words as he moved swiftly. She jumped when he licked the side of her mouth then slanted his mouth across hers. She felt his fingers move her blouse aside as his hands deftly removed it and dropped it where she sat. Lucifer’s kiss deepened as he pulled Chloe with him as he stood, dropping his robe where they stood. 

He picked Chloe up then moved back across the living room, up the Italian Marble stairs and across the threshold into his bedroom. He stopped when he stepped on the area rug beneath his bed.

Chloe’s fingers dove into Lucifer’s hair, pressing him closer as his kisses became more heated, more demanding, more probing as well as deeper. His kisses had become open-mouthed as she became aware of the heat of his breath against her lips as he probed the inside of her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Lucifer kissed her lower lip then gently pulled at it as he raised his head to speak. 

Chloe pressed her hands against Lucifer’s chest as she fought with her raging emotions and her thundering heart to get a deep breath and speak. She wet her lips several times before her breathing slowed and she was able to speak calmly. 

”Lucifer? Would you mind bringing in some more water, please? Chinese food always has me waking up thirsty.” Chloe looked up into the face of the man in front of her as she spoke. Nodding his head, Lucifer winked then turned back toward the living room and stepped from sight. Chloe made quick use of the bathroom while Lucifer was in the other room.

Chloe was returning to the bedroom when she was lifted off her feet and carried the rest of the way to bed. Lucifer lay her down gently; then moved so he was, once more, straddling her legs. He looked into the eyes gazing up at him and he saw the passion that was close to being a blazing inferno. He had stoked it to the point that there was no turning back from. He shifted his position so that now, he was straddling her lower legs… their gazes still locked… never wavering.

”Chloe?” She felt his fingers against the waistband of her panties.

”May I...?” Lucifer’s words were a mere whisper as he waited for her reply.

Chloe’s gaze was still locked with Lucifer’s as she whispered her reply.

”Yes, my love. Yes, please!”

Lucifer felt his heart lurch in his chest as the words he was waiting to hear her utter fell upon his ears. So profound was his excitement, he realized he was nervous. He opted instead to place his hands near Chloe’s hips as he leaned down and began kissing the skin just above the top of the waistband. He could feel the heat of his own breath and he felt the muscles of his stomach tighten with restrained need.

As he continued to kiss the soft skin of his lover, he moved his fingers until they brushed her hot skin and he gently began removing the piece of thin material when all he really wanted to do was rip them. But he refused to rend them. He felt Chloe lift her hips then lower them. Lucifer shifted his position down her legs a little more; then bent his head once more and moved to take the material between his teeth and remove them the rest of the way off. He also shed his last piece of clothing then was still.

He heard his name, starting as a soft sigh then ending on a long groan as it slipped from between Chloe’s lips. Lucifer watched as her back began to arch, her head moved back and her neck arched as a shuddering sigh shook her nakedness. He watched in further fascination as her stomach muscles tightened then quivered and his name was again emitted as a long sigh.

Lucifer slowly inched his way back up Chloe’s body… stopping to place scattered kisses on her now fully exposed skin. He knew she was as on fire for him as he was for her. Her skin felt like warm, almost-too-hot-to-walk-on sand. The movement of Chloe’s thrashing head caught his attention as he realized just how on fire she was.

She was so close to the brink… he had to slow down. Lucifer saw that he was near enough to the side table that he could reach the ice. He reached into a glass that was full of ice cubes and grabbed one. He placed it between his teeth and then lowered his torso until he was but a few scant inches above Chloe.

Moving slowly, he dragged the cube down the center of Chloe’s chest. He heard her gasp as the cold touched her heated skin. Then, lifting his chin ever-so-slightly… he circled her left breast and let a drop of water drip onto her left nipple until it puckered and she inhaled sharply. He then moved to her right breast and repeated the actions. He was immediately greeted with her back arching again as she groaned deep in her throat and he felt her breathing… hot and ragged… against his face.

Lucifer lowered the now melting cube to Chloe’s lips... kissing her deeply as she took the ice from his lips into her mouth. As he watched the cube disappear into Chloe’s mouth, he lowered himself until he was lying atop her… now, finally, skin-to-skin. Reveling in the feel of her against him, he slowly moved his hands along her outstretched arms, until he reached her hands. Interlocking their fingers, he moved their clasped hands, slowly, so as not to alarm her, above her head until he could grasp her hands in just one of his.

With his free hand, he reached into the glass and withdrew another cube. Popping it into his mouth, he made short work of it… then popped another in his mouth and one more between his teeth again. He then moved back to Chloe’s mouth and held the cube against her lips, wetting them until they glistened. This time the tip of her tongue slid between her parted lips and he placed the cube into the middle of her tongue.

Chloe’s eyelids fluttered open and she fell in love all over again with the man who lay atop her. His face and voice had filled her dreams just as his eyes had haunted her nights. She took a deep breath as her gaze drilled into Lucifer’s. She knew no iota of doubt, fear, or uncertainty lived inside her any longer. For one of the few times in her life, she knew what, and who, she wanted. She just had to speak up.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Lucifer placed the long index finger of his left hand against her lips, effectively stopping her.

”Let me say this before we move further.” He licked his lips before he continued as he brought his head closer to Chloe’s.

”I intend on teaching you everything I know… but not all at once. I’m going to take my time and only move forward when you tell me you’re ready for more. Are you ready for me? Do you trust me?”

”Yes, Lucifer; love me as you have promised me you would. Show me what it’s like to be fully-loved and to love fully in return. Please… take me. I ache to know you.” 

Chloe’s admission shook Lucifer to his depth and he felt the love for her swell and fill him. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her open mouth with his own. His tongue probed the soft inside of her mouth until he felt her breath became hot and ragged. He nipped at her lips gently, pulling at them with his teeth. Her moans and gasps mingled with his and were swallowed.

Lucifer felt Chloe’s back being to arch again as he felt her head move back. He moved his hands along her arms again, lacing their fingers together. He could feel her heart thundering in her chest as well as his own. He could feel his heat rising and knew she was ready.

He let go of Chloe’s hands then grabbed handfuls of her hair as he laced his fingers among her curls. In one move, he pulled her head back, making it arch as his movement was swift and deep. Chloe extended her arms, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bottom sheet, twisting them tightly as she gave herself completely to the man whose name was ripped from her throat on a scream which ended on a sigh.

Lucifer moved slowly as his sanity began to return and he realized he was still laying atop Chloe. He reached for the water and filled two glasses… knowing his lover would need the cool liquid against her throat. He called out to her but she didn't respond straight away. He bent down and could feel the heat of her breath and placed his hand over her heart which was still thundering. As Chloe’s breathing was ragged, he took a cube from the glass and wet her lips with it so as to calm her down slowly.

He watched as she slowly came back to herself and he held out the cold water to her. Her hand shook as she reached for it. Seeing the shaking, Lucifer thought it better to hold the glass himself while Chloe drank deeply then put her head back down on the pillow.

”Come into the circle of my arms, my love, and rest now. I hope I didn't hurt you. I tried to be as gentle as I could… keeping in mind that being with me is new to you. Drift off to sleep now, and know I’m not going anywhere.”

Chloe turned on her left side as she felt the soothing cold cloth moving across her face. She felt Lucifer lift her hair as he applied the cloth against her neck then draw it down her back. Lucifer wet the cloth again and after cooling himself down as well… he picked up the remote, quit the stereo and the lights; then lay down behind his lover, pulling her close. He would always hold her close.


	5. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe have _finally_ taken their relationship to its next level . . . that of lovers.  
> But the day holds many revelations for Chloe. Will they spoil her new-found contentment and happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE _Thank you_ to "Darkstarius" as my beta reader for each chapter! She's been "invaluable"!!

Lucifer woke feeling happier than he had in… well, ’in ages,’ he thought. As he lay next to his lover, he realized that he wanted to wake up next to her, every morning, for eternity. Looking down at her face, he noticed the still-flushed cheeks; a result of their initial gentle loving last night and the fiercer love making again at 2 a.m. Lucifer had to stop himself from reaching out and brushing the fan of lashes that lay against her cheek. He opted instead to roll over onto his back and edge himself out of bed, being careful not to disturb the one at his side.

Stepping into his boxer-briefs then slippers, he cast one more look at Chloe. Raising his right hand to his lips, Lucifer kissed the end of his fingers then carefully touched them to Chloe’s lips before he stepped down into his living room. As he reached the sofa, he bent to retrieve his robe then crossed to the mini-stairway down to the kitchen to make coffee and toast.

A short time later, he stepped back into the Penthouse again, paused to re-lock the elevator then carried the tray into his bedroom, placing it on the small table next to his side of the bed. Casting a downward glance, he saw that Chloe was still asleep, but was now on her right side and had cuddled her head into his pillow. Slipping out of his robe, he doffed slippers then boxers, lifted the duvet and snuggled under, getting close to his lover.

Lucifer realized as he watched her sleep; that he felt complete, settled. It also dawned on him that he had, in the words of Dr. Linda, _"stopped looking for what he had been searching for."_ That gnawing emptiness he had felt inside for so long, was now gone.

Bending down to his sleeping lover’s face, he placed a finger under her chin and raised it ever so gently until he could kiss her lips again and again until he felt them begin to respond to him.

”Chloe, sweetheart? Wake up, sleepy-head. I’ve brought us some coffee and toast. Are you hungry?” His eyes roved the face of this woman he loved, soaking in her beauty as she attempted to wake from sleep.

He smiled as he watched her lashes flutter and her lids slowly began to lift. He felt her gaze just seconds before he saw her blue eyes open. His eyes softened at the sight of this woman who lay next to him and he felt his heart begin to pound.

”Good Morning, lover,” he quipped and saw her answering grin. “If you sit up against the pillows, I’ll pour you a coffee.” As Lucifer turned his back to pour the steaming brew, Chloe winced as she moved to sit up. She was not prepared for the stiffness she felt… but she quickly hid it from Lucifer as he shifted his position next to her and passed her a cup of hot, fragrant coffee and a slice of toast.

”I can’t remember when I’ve slept so soundly. What time is it?” Chloe quickly covered a yawn before she spoke. She was enjoying this tender side of Lucifer and slowly took sips of coffee and munching Marmalade-covered toast.

Lucifer was enjoying this time with Chloe. Making a mental note to be sure this became a part of their morning ritual; he picked up his watch from the nightstand. Seeing that there was plenty of time before they had to shower and report to work, he took a sip of coffee and cleared his throat before he replied to her question.

”It’s just gone 6:30, love. If you’re still hungry, I’ll be happy to go make us some brekkie,” he offered. As he waited for her reply, Lucifer caught her wince out of the corner of his left eye as she moved to place her cup and saucer down on her table and couldn’t keep the grin from widening and spreading across his face.

”Lucifer, don’t you dare laugh! It’s not funny!”

Suddenly reaching up, Chloe caught Lucifer off guard when she wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to hers; kissing him with hot, fevered passion behind it. He felt his eyes widen then close as he became aware that his breath caught in his throat as his own passion flamed anew.

Winding his hands in her hair, he groaned against her lips as their kisses were soon open-mouthed; their breathing swiftly became hot, panting and ragged.

Lucifer shifted his position and once again, Chloe found herself pinned beneath him. Lucifer pressed his lips against Chloe’s neck; nipping and nibbling along the column of her throat. He traced his tongue up one side then shifting his head, he traced down the other side.

This caused Chloe to whimper softly as she arched her back and pressed tightly against Lucifer’s body. She opened her eyes and stared into his… wetting her dry lips with the tip of her tongue.

”Love me. Please,” she softly begged.

Lucifer felt the heat of her whispered words against his lips as he bent his head to slant his open mouth across hers. Chloe released the hold she had on Lucifer’s hair; her hands now free to roam the planes and valleys of his taut body. She opened her lips to receive his impassioned kisses and felt the heat of his breath against the hollow of her collarbone just as she felt him pressing against her.

Combined passions rose higher as Chloe became all the more aware of where Lucifer was steering them and she surrendered to the rising passion within her. One last thought permeated her fog-enshrouded brain before they raced toward the pinnacle of their combined release . . . together.

Chloe’s skin felt singed by Lucifer’s body heat as he moved against her… claiming her as his once again. Wrapping herself around Lucifer; her body silently urged him deeper. He growled low against her ear and she barely managed to swallow the scream that was rising in her throat. Lucifer heard her moan his name against his ear and felt their thundering hearts, racing in time.

Lifting his head ever so slightly, Lucifer marveled as he heard his lover groan low in her throat, and watched her hands as they slid along the bottom sheet, suddenly grabbing fistfuls of it. Chloe felt her legs begin quivering. That feeling continued to travel upward until it centered itself in Chloe and she became aware of her body pulling inward just as the tingling within her . . . exploded.

She felt her arms straining; felt her hands twisting then releasing the sheet; then grabbing again. Her hands continued to turn and twist; then release the handfuls of crushed sheet as she fought to delay her impending release.

Quivering, her breaths hot against Lucifer’s neck, her eyes locked with Lucifer’s ever-so-briefly just before she felt herself slip from the tight hold she had… causing her to cry out Lucifer’s name, uttering it as a long, soft sigh.

Lucifer watched in fascination as he held his lover against him and felt her body quake and quiver beneath him. He could see her heartbeat fluttering in the hollow of her throat, and felt her breath coming in gasps. Lowering his face close to hers, he brushed his lips against hers, uttering low.

“I love you, Chloe Jane; with all that I am.”

”I love you too, Lucifer,” she whispered softly.

Holding Chloe against his left side, Lucifer rolled over so he could grab his watch and realized they were going to be late to work if they didn’t get a wriggle on. Tapping Chloe’s left shoulder, he showed her the time and they made a mad dash for the shower . . . laughing as he pulled her behind him then suddenly pulling her into the shower under the big rain shower head.

Making short work of their shower and dressing, Lucifer drove them to the precinct and let Chloe walk in first, alone. He waited about five; maybe ten minutes then strode in as if he hadn’t been gone for what felt like years. He paused and stood against the railing overlooking the squad floor below as his eyes searched for, and eventually found, his Chloe.

_His_ … it was a word he’d never used before when speaking of a woman. He startled himself with the realization that it was a word he’d avoided ever saying, let alone thinking of or using. Chloe was his, truly his; in every way that mattered.

_’Choke on that, Daniel,’_ Lucifer thought as he smiled widely then stood up to his full 6’ 3” height and walked down the stairs, greeting co-workers as he walked towards Chloe’s cubicle to see what new case was awaiting them.

”So, you finally decided to show back up. I was wondering if you’d have the nerve.”

The all too familiar voice of “Detective Douche” shattered Lucifer’s memories he was reliving of Chloe from this morning, and he came to a sudden halt; standing alert and ready to deck this imbecile in a heartbeat.

”Well! Hello, Daniel! Come to welcome me back, eh?”

Lucifer was being far more pleasant and jovial than he was really feeling, but opted to make a good show of it in order to avoid unpleasantness in front of others or to cause Chloe any embarrassment. His eyes widened as he stared at Chloe’s ex and he cocked his head slightly to the right as he waited for Daniel to speak.

”Don’t know that I’d go so far as to say I’m welcoming you back, Lucifer. Honestly? I’d really rather see your ass walking _out_ the precinct door than _in_ it on any given day,” Dan snarled under his breath so Chloe wouldn’t hear him.

”Lucifer?” Chloe called out as she walked around the end of her cubicle into the main area of the precinct floor. “A case has just dropped and we need to get a move . . .” She stopped abruptly as she approached the two men in front of her and felt the electrically-charged air that simmered between them.

”Hello, Dan.” Chloe greeted him then dropped her voice as she leaned toward her ex-husband.

”Get a grip on yourself, Dan, and check the attitude at the door before you come to work. One more slip and I will be forced to report you. Lucifer is my partner. No matter how much you may not like it, you have NO say. Do I make myself clear?”

Slowly, Daniel tore his gaze from the face of his nemesis then locked it with Chloe’s before he spoke. Chloe’s eyes drilled into those of her ex as she admonished him, her warning all too clear. Even Lucifer was oddly silent as he watched the exchange unfold itself before him.

”Yes, Ma’am,” Daniel responded in a short manner.

”If there’s nothing else, _Boss_ , I’ll go on ahead to the crime scene and meet up with the rest of the team, if you’ll excuse me.” Dan snarled at Chloe but his eyes were drilling into Lucifer’s as he left the squad area then climbed the stairs to go out to his car and leave.

Chloe shook her head as she and Lucifer mounted the stairs, walked outside and over to her unmarked car… her expression however, remained emotionless. Lucifer sensed this woman at his side was a mass of warring emotions inside.

True enough, while Lucifer didn’t go in for _the feels_ very often, he had learned that where his lover was concerned, he was more acutely aware of the churning that was going on inside her despite the outward calm exterior.

As Chloe drove to the crime scene, the car was filled with such a pregnant silence; it was at the point where it was becoming uncomfortable to even be _in_ the vehicle; but Lucifer knew Chloe well enough to know she needed him to be right where he was . . . with her . . . by her side.

Chloe parked the car and was about to get out when she felt Lucifer’s hand on her arm. Turning toward him, he gently squeezed her wrist twice then let go. This was their signal that he had her back and she smiled widely and mouthed the words “thank you” as she locked eyes with her partner and they got out of the car and walked over to the scene as Chloe filled Lucifer in on what details she had.

”We have a female victim. Exact age: unknown. It appears as if she was raped then shot at semi-close range.“

Lucifer was searching the ground for possible clues as they approached the taped-off area. He wanted to be sure that the team hadn’t missed anything; so he walked a distance further away from the main scene when the sound of raised voices made him look up and over at Chloe.

Before Lucifer was able to reach his partner’s side; the sound of flesh against flesh filled the air. He slowed his pace to a walk as he approached nearer to Chloe. She stood over her ex-husband’s form as he sat near her feet. He looked up at Chloe with a befuddled expression on his face.

”What the fuck? What the hell was _that_ for, Chlo?”

”Leave the scene, NOW, Daniel! Don’t speak to me, don’t address the team. JUST GO!”

Lucifer moved closer to Chloe’s side, coming up next to her and gently took hold of her shoulders. He grabbed her right wrist just as she was about to land another slap at Daniel as he stood up. Her whole body was shaking and her facial expression exuded unbridled anger. He felt Chloe turn in his grasp and bury her face in his jacket … just as she had the night Charlotte died … and his arms moved to hold her, protectively and tenderly as he had then.

Lowering his head just a bit so his mouth was next to Chloe’s ear, Lucifer spoke low, but just loud enough for Chloe to hear him.

”Chloe? Breathe. Let yourself calm down a bit before you do something else you may regret. Walk with me back to the car where we can talk more freely.” Chloe stood back from the shelter of his arms, and looked into the face above hers then nodded slightly.

“OK, I want you all to make two more sweeps of the area before you return to the precinct. Ella? Get your pictures finished so the coroner can take the body and start his autopsy. Tell him I want this one done ASAP!”

Once the orders were given and Sgt. MacAllister took charge, she and Lucifer headed to her car.

As the pair walked the distance back to Chloe’s car, questions crowded Lucifer’s mind. His thoughts whirled around as those questions tumbled over each other. _’What had happened? What in the hell did Daniel say that angered her so? What made her strike out at him like she did?’_ As they reached the car, Lucifer held out his hand to Chloe in silent askance for the keys.

“I’ll drive,” was all Lucifer said. He was fully aware that he had never addressed Chloe by her name at a crime scene … it was always _”Detective”_ out of respect for her rank; and to keep it solely professional when around people from work. But this, today, this was an entirely different circumstance.

”Can we just go home, please?” she muttered low so only Lucifer could hear.


	6. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-hidden and deeply-buried trauma from the past comes to light; causing Lucifer to almost go _full devil_ so deep is his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a HUGE "Thank you" to _**Darkstarius**_ for being my beta reader.

Before Lucifer could either answer her or nod, Ella came running up to the car. Lucifer effectively blocked her from reaching Chloe’s side of the car by stretching out an arm and snagged her left elbow as she made to pass him. His face must have appeared angry, because Ella stopped short when he took hold of her elbow.

”What is it, Miss Lopez? Tell me what it is you need and I’ll relay it to the Detective. She’s too upset to deal right now.” His eyes drilled into Ella’s as he spoke to her, making Ella rethink why she had approached the car.

”I-I-It’s nothing that can’t wait, Lucifer. Just let Chloe know I’ve released the body to the coroner and am headed back to the lab to take care of these photos.”

”Fine, Miss Lopez. I’ll be sure to tell her once I’m in the car. Now, if you’ll excuse us, the Detective has an appointment she has to get to. If she has questions, or needs more information, I’m sure she’ll be calling you.”

Lucifer was a little more brusque than he meant to be, but he simply _had_ to cut Ella’s chatter short. He quickly stepped into the car, pulled the door closed then turned the key and started the car. He backed up and after checking for on-coming traffic, pulled out and headed in the direction of LUX.

Lucifer pulled onto the drive pad outside the entrance of Lux and parked. Casting a quick glance at Chloe, he noted her face was streaked with tears. He hurried out of the car, buzzed the building doors unlocked then opened Chloe’s door and reached in to help her out.

As he reached for Chloe, he gently steadied her as she slid out of the car. She let Lucifer lead her as she numbly walked into the foyer of the club and he re-locked the doors. They stepped into the waiting elevator and rode up to the Penthouse. Lucifer opted against locking the elevator for he would be expecting guests as soon as he could make some phone calls out of Chloe’s hearing.

”Chloe? Why don’t you go take a long shower and rinse off from the crime scene? I’ll go down and make us a light lunch while you put on your gown and lay down. Just buzz the button marked _kitchen_ if you need me.”

Chloe gave a short nod and a barely audible ‘thank you’, as Lucifer bent to kiss her softly on the forehead. He doffed his jacket on a bar stool, grabbed his phone and went down the mini-staircase to the kitchen below. Once there, he dialed Maze’s number and at her answer asked if Linda was there. If she was, would Maze go get Trixie from school and keep her with her until Linda got back to the house.

Maze quickly agreed, then handed her phone to Linda saying Lucifer wanted to talk to her. Once Linda took the phone from Maze, Lucifer gave her a brief account of what had transpired over the morning from the time they entered the precinct, until the incident at the crime scene. Linda listened while making notes and agreed to go to LUX as soon as Maze had returned with Trixie. Yes, Maze had just left, so she’d be there within the next half-hour.

After they both hung up, Lucifer went about making a light lunch for Chloe and some fruit and cheese for himself. Grabbing a cold bottle of White Zinfandel from the cooler, he put it all on a tray in the dumb waiter and sent it upstairs. Stepping into the living room, he realized the water was still running and he made a mad dash into the bathroom calling out as he hurried.

”CHLOE? CHLOE! Are you alright, sweetheart? CHL --!”

His beloved’s name froze in his throat as he yanked open the shower door, reached in and shut off the water. Chloe was huddled in the corner of Lucifer’s spa-shower, shivering. She hadn’t even heard Lucifer’s frantic calling out. Quickly wrapping her in a bath sheet, he carried her into the other room, mindless that his own clothes were soaked. His phone chimed and he reached for it; thankful to see it was Linda calling.

”Press the keypad … yes, code’s still the same. Get up here. STAT! Chloe needs you!”

”Lucifer? Where are you?” Linda called out as she crossed the floor of the Penthouse and stopped next to the pouring station in front of the bar and called out again. “Lucifer?”

”In here, Linda.” Following the sound of Lucifer’s voice, she went up the Marble steps into his bedroom, taking in the scene as she walked in. Lucifer was sitting in the middle of his bed, his clothes soaked, cradling a towel-wrapped Chloe.

His eyes appeared wider than usual, his brow; furrowed with worry, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They hadn’t left Chloe’s face. He held her as if she were made of porcelain and would shatter if he let go. When Lucifer looked up at her, he looked like a lost little boy so big were his eyes.

”Lucifer? What happened today? Start from the beginning, as best as you can remember. Don’t leave anything out. The smallest detail could be vital. Do you mind if I take a few notes while you talk?”

”No, Linda, I don’t mind. If it will help you to better help Chloe, then yes; it’s important. The day started out at the precinct like any other, until _Detective Douche_ got in my face before we left for the crime scene which caused Chloe to speak to him sharply. Then, at the crime scene, I’d gone a little distance away looking for clues that may have been missed when I suddenly heard an unfamiliar sound. One that most certainly did _not_ belong at a crime scene.

”I looked up and saw Chloe standing over Daniel, and him on the ground . . . at her feet . . . so I ran over to where she stood as fast as I could.

”I reached her side just in time to prevent her from slapping him; apparently a second time. She then ordered him off the premises, telling him not to speak to anyone as he left. After making sure the scene was addressed and she’d left a Sgt. in charge, she begged me to take her home. So, we came here. I went down to make a light lunch for us; that’s when I called Maze and you.

”Shit! The food’s still in the dumb waiter. I forgot all about it when I came in and heard the shower still running.

”I ran into the bathroom and found Chloe huddled in a corner of the shower, shivering. I wrapped her in one of my bath sheets then brought her here. That’s the whole of it.” Lucifer ran his right hand over his head and took a deep breath then realized he was shaking.

”Lucifer? Have you eaten since this morning? Don’t speak; just nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’.” At his nod in the negative, Linda told him to go get the tray out of the dumb waiter and take it to the table in front of the sofa, and eat. She’d stay with Chloe. Linda stepped to the linen shelf, withdrew another bath towel, a hair dryer, a comb and brush.

Covering Chloe’s head, she started to towel-dry her hair. Once it was no longer dripping wet, she turned on the dryer as a way to gently warm the woman in front of her. She felt Chloe stir as she continued to dry her damp hair and let the dryer blow warm air on Chloe’s neck.

Linda took a moment and looked into the living room to see Lucifer sitting at the sofa table, slowly eating, while his eyes traveled back and forth between Linda’s and Chloe’s faces. After a short time, Linda gave him a nod and a slight smile.

Lucifer inhaled deeply then let it out slowly as he leaned back against the cushion behind him and closed his eyes for what felt like the first time in hours . . . literally.

Lucifer must have fallen asleep for he startled awake when he heard Chloe scream out his name. He was instantly on his feet and dashing into the bedroom. He saw Linda’s face as he stood in the doorway; her eyes wider than normal as she waved him over to where she stood.

Moving to stand behind Linda, he sat down in the spot Linda vacated, pulling Chloe’s still towel-wrapped body tightly against him as he enclosed her in the circle of his arms. Linda took notice of the concern that still etched lines on the face of her friend as well as how gentle and tender Lucifer was being . . . thus confirming her suspicions. Knowing that, she smiled a soft smile.

”Lucifer. Look at me while we talk. It’s vital you know what Chloe revealed to me while she and I talked and you slept. I think, in the end, you’ll agree that it clears up a great deal as well as answers some unspoken questions. Let me warn you though . . . Lucifer, it’s not pretty.”

Lucifer felt his spine stiffen at Linda’s words. He braced himself for the worst as he moved his left arm so it held Chloe more tightly against him. He glanced down at her and was relieved to see clarity in the gaze that looked up at him. He also saw that those same eyes were filled with love. He bent to drop a tender kiss on Chloe’s forehead then settle her more comfortably against him.

”Okay, Linda. Go ahead. Tell me.” Lucifer sat completely still as Linda, after going to get a bottle of wine and three glasses, handed them to Lucifer then sat back down and began to retell the events that Chloe had disclosed to her once she was warm. Linda watched the emotions as they rolled across Lucifer’s face in waves . . . crashing on a rocky shoreline; each one crashing harder than the one before.

”When Chloe revealed the last detail to me, that’s when she screamed out for you,” Linda paused at this point to look at Chloe before she asked, “Do you want me to continue? Or, do you feel up to taking it from here and telling him?” The room was silent as they waited for Chloe’s answer.

Lucifer took this moment to pour some wine; then handed a glass to Linda, then one to Chloe. Chloe, much to the shock of both the other two, drained her glass then held it up to Lucifer . . . who promptly poured her a second glass. This time, she took a sip then halted. She drew a deep breath, preparing to pick up where Linda stopped.

”Lucifer? Do you recall when I thanked you for going slow and being gentle our first time?” Chloe halted ever-so-slightly as she looked up at the man beside her. He caught her gaze and nodded in the affirmative. Chloe wet her suddenly dry lips then took another swallow of the cold wine before she continued.

”Do you remember how you asked if something had happened in my past and I shushed you? I wasn’t ready to open that locked door or to talk about what I might find behind it. But; your promise to _get to the bottom of it_ made me acutely aware of just how good to your word you really are and that you weren’t going to rest until you had your answers.”

Chloe raised her glass and drained it yet again then handed it back to Lucifer and gently shook her head as an indication she’d had enough . . . for now. Wetting her lips again, she took another deep breath then continued haltingly. She knew what was coming would hurt and anger him; deeply.

”That ‘moment of clarity’ came full circle at the crime scene this morning. It was either Dan’s expression or something he said . . . but it resonated and that locked door I’d kept sealed and never thought about, burst open.

”As you saw, and heard, I was filled with an instant rage. I could barely keep myself in check and I don’t remember slapping Dan, let alone trying to slap him a second time; until you grabbed my arm and led me away.”

Chloe halted and shifted her position, freeing her arms from the bath sheet cocoon she was in. She turned to face Lucifer and her hands were able to frame his face. Her eyes roved over the face of this man she loved with all of her being. She stared into his beautiful eyes, currently larger than usual. She dropped her hands into her lap; took another deep breath then cast her eyes downward to look at her hands. She dreaded this coming admission . . . but, Lucifer deserved to know the ugly truth; all of it.

”When I screamed your name a while ago, I had just told Linda. It was the first time I’d ever told anyone, let alone admitting it to me. My Mother doesn’t even know! That something bad that happened which you asked me about? It involved Dan.” Chloe wet her lips nervously; took a deep breath then haltingly continued. Lucifer was thankful that no one had noticed the immediate change in his demeanor.

”When I was just dating Dan, he began pressuring me to have sex. Thinking he loved me, I stupidly consented. Dan had been drinking with his buddies in the late afternoon; but didn’t appear drunk, so I said yes. He didn’t go slowly, he wasn’t gentle. He just took . . .“

Chloe halted, reluctant to continue. She felt the cold glass of wine that Lucifer pressed into her hand. She almost drained the glass she was so nervous. Wetting her lips again, she continued and stuttered through it.

“D – D – Dan r-r-raped me that one time we were intimate. That’s how Trixie came to be. When you asked me as we were waiting to see Dr. Linda during our first case, if _my offspring was planned or a mistake_ I thought I was responding to you truthfully when I said ‘planned.’ I realized today, I had lied to you.”

Chloe looked up into the face of this man who was now her world, and she could not stop the flow of fresh tears that ran down her cheeks.

”I’m so sorry I lied to you, Lucifer. I know how you don’t . . .” The rest of her words were cut off as Lucifer tilted her head up, bent his head down and gave Chloe such a love- and tenderness-filled kiss. Chloe’s arms snaked around Lucifer’s neck and pulled him more tightly to her. He kissed her again and again; as the tip of his tongue removed each salty tear from the corner of her lips.

Lucifer slowly raised his head and moved his hands up until his thumbs were under the beautiful eyes before him, wiping the tears away.

”Shush, shush. No more of that, _darling_ , please. You did not lie to me; not in the true sense. It’s not in you to tell a lie deliberately, sweetheart. I can only imagine how trauma-filled this admission has been to remember, to come to grips with, let alone admit to anyone, for the first time. I’m here for you. You know you have nothing to fear from me . . . ever! I’m not going anywhere.

”Now, if I can prevail upon Linda to sit with you a few minutes longer, I’ll go fix some omelets and coffee.”

At Linda’s nod, Lucifer went and picked up the tray from the living room then headed down the mini-staircase to the kitchen. Once Lucifer had left the room, Linda helped Chloe get into a gown and robe and they went into the Living Room where Linda set Chloe on the chaise and draped a lightweight blanket over her legs. They had some lovely and silly girl chatter while waiting for their man to come upstairs.

Once in the kitchen, he called Amenadiel who answered on the first ring. The conversation consisted of three words. Lucifer hung up then set about making omelets for four, being sure to make coffee for Chloe. He was just wrapping up when his brother entered the kitchen. Amenadiel listened to his brother then carried the coffee for Lucifer as they climbed the stairs to the Penthouse.

The two couples sat and ate the delicious food Lucifer had fixed and drank the rest of the wine . . . while Chloe opted for the hot coffee. There was laughter and general silliness between the four. It was definitely a good time had by all.

Looking at his watch, Amenadiel caught Lucifer’s eye and made a short nod toward the staircase. Lucifer started to stand so he could help Amenadiel with the clearing up; but stopped in mid-rise. A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth. He mumbled a soft apology to Linda; then stepped in front of her to the chaise where Chloe had been sitting while they ate . . . totally lost in sleep.

The tension of the day, the disclosed events, as well as the wine, had finally taken their toll on this beautiful sleeping woman in front of him.

Bending to pick her up, Lucifer uttered soft hushes as she stirred. As he moved her into their bedroom, he noticed the dark circles that were now visible beneath her eyes. Seeing them so dark, on such a pale face, just made his heart ache.

Linda bent over the foot of the bed so she could hold the duvet back while Lucifer placed his sleeping bundle down. He nodded slightly and gave Linda a small smile as he took the cover from her and tucked Chloe in as Linda stepped back into the living room.

He dropped gentle kisses to her forehead then one to each eyelid. Chloe was so deep in sleep she didn’t even move. Lucifer wanted to stay, but there was ‘business’ to be addressed and taken care of posthaste.

Lucifer stood up, walked over to the small table by his chair, turned the lamp on low light; then casting a backward glance at his lover, turned all the other lamps in the bedroom off then walked out into the other room where his brother and his sister-in-law waited. Linda knew that something was afoot with these brothers, but knew well enough _not_ to ask.

She just waved the pair out of the room after standing on tip-toe to kiss her husband and uttered a soft, “go clean up. I’ll stay here.” The brothers each kissed a cheek of this petite woman and left, smiling and talking softly between them.

After making short work of the kitchen washing up, they were soon in Lucifer’s Corvette headed out on “Devil’s Business, Brother.” Those were the three words Luci uttered when his brother had answered his call.

Just as Luci had been there for him when Caleb had been shot, Amenadiel was now there for his brother. No questions were asked; none were needed. The brothers had a silent understanding and support and loyalty were the keys. Nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the _Devil’s Business_ had been addressed and dealt with, the brothers return to LUX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, **Darkstarius** for your edits, and for telling me "It's a _great_ chapter!"

Lucifer drove the Corvette smoothly around the corner of the street Daniel lived on and drove down its quiet length toward “Detective Douche’s” house in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He parked the car and turned it off. He and Amenadiel got out and shut the doors quietly; then walked up to Dan’s door and knocked. It was all Lucifer could do not to deck this _sack of ass_ where he stood when the door opened. 

”What in God’s name are you doing here,” Dan growled. “I don’t remember asking you to come over.”

”Nothing in His name, Daniel; I assure you. I’m here on my own actually.” Lucifer stepped into the living room and Amenadiel followed, closing the door behind him.

”I’ll get straight to the point as to ‘why’ I’m here. It has come to my attention, and that of my brother, that we have some _unfinished_ business to attend to on Chloe’s behalf.” Lucifer halted as Dan picked up his phone to call her just as Amenadiel reached over and took the phone away before Dan could use the speed dial feature, shaking his head in the negative.

”Well, one of you better tell me what’s going on here, and you’d better do it quickly.” As Daniel spoke he moved toward the island counter in the kitchen. “You see, there’s a button under here and all I have to do is press it and three squad cars will be here in a very short time. So, one more time; tell me what’s going on and why you’re here . . . or you’ll be spending the night in jail.” Daniel’s smug expression was just too much for Lucifer.

Lucifer’s anger exploded as a deep rumbling bellow rose from his throat and his eyes immediately glowed red. His right fist connected with Daniel’s jaw which sent him sailing across the island counter, into the low-backed bar stools then landing on the carpet. Before Daniel could get his bearings enough to stand and fight back, Lucifer hauled Daniel up off the floor and sent his body flying across the living room. The sound of glass shattering and wood breaking brought Amenadiel into the fray.

”LUCI! STOP! LUCI!” Amenadiel came from behind his brother to stand in front of him with his arms outstretched and his hands spread wide on the expanse of his brother’s heaving chest.

So deep and hot was Lucifer’s anger, he shoved Amenadiel out of the way with such force that he had to catch himself on the television set in the living room or fall flat. With another growled bellow, Lucifer picked up Daniel with both hands by the collar of his shirt and shook him back into consciousness.

”Oh, no you don’t you piece of misbegotten flesh! You’re not getting out of this beating you’ve so richly earned.” Lucifer’s face was only inches from Daniel’s. Lucifer wasn’t even aware how enunciated his own words were. He must have gotten some clue from Daniel’s face though because the eyes of the man dangling from his hands were wide with fear.

Wry laughter pealed from Lucifer’s throat and when he spoke, the words were spit out through his tightly clenched teeth. He was totally unaware that his eyes were still red and that is what had Daniel so transfixed in terror. He put his head back and laughed, eerily. There was no joy in the sound. Even Amenadiel decided to be watchful of what he said to his brother or how he approached him.

Amenadiel was totally perplexed by what he was seeing. This was a whole new depth to Lucifer’s anger and he didn’t quite know how to pull his brother out of it . . . yet.

”Why’d you do it, Daniel? Why?

” **WHY!** ” Lucifer shouted at the top of his lungs.

”Were you too drunk? Were you high? Well . . . fess up, man. Tell me now, before I give in to my urge to beat you within an inch of your miserable, pathetic, bloody life! Why did you hurt Chloe so badly seven years ago?

“ _WHY?_ ”

”Didn’t you know what you were doing, Daniel? Or, didn’t you care enough to stop yourself? Or, was she just _one more piece of ass_ , one more conquest to you; one more notch on the bedpost? Eh?”

Lucifer’s eyes continued to stare into Daniel’s as he waited for this imbecile’s answers. Amenadiel realized that now would be a good time to try and get Lucifer to lighten his grip a little and at the very least, send the cretin into a chair to sit down, and give Luci some time to cool down.

Amenadiel made the move to stand in front of Lucifer and placed his hand on his brother’s right wrist. It was all that Lucifer needed to loosen his near-stranglehold on Daniel and drop him into a nearby chair.

Daniel’s chest heaved as he struggled to regain the ability to breathe and speak. He sat in the chair Lucifer so unceremoniously dropped him in and just stared at the 6’ 3” man who stood in front of him and whose anger was still barely contained. It was that very anger which had just been released upon him; which made him, very advisably, proceed with some caution.

”What kind of fucking freak are you, Lucifer?” Daniel barely managed to get the words out before Lucifer took a few steps closer to him, menacingly.

”Damn!” Daniel wiped his mouth on the towel Amenadiel handed him. He nodded his thanks to him, but his eyes never left Lucifer’s face as he asked, “Who _**ARE**_ you, Lucifer?”

Daniel gave a few coughs, took the glass of water from Amenadiel, cleared his throat then tried to speak again.

“Shit! What the fuck _**ARE**_ you?”

Daniel was not only completely unnerved by Lucifer’s seemingly unprovoked attack; he didn’t know why he would bring Chloe into it . . . then something Lucifer said about seven years ago began to make its way to the surface of his rattled brain. He placed his shaking hands against his head and shook it in an attempt to clear the cobwebs and see the picture that was beginning to form. 

”Who am I? Is that what you really want to ask me, Daniel? Don’t you know who I am yet?” Lucifer scoffed derisively as he slowly tilted his head from the left to the right then back. He slowly approached Daniel again. Grabbing him by the collar, he hauled him up out of the chair and pulled him up so he could look him straight in the eyes when he told him.

”Let me enlighten you, Detective _Douche_. I am Lucifer Morningstar . . . also known as, for millennia, _**The Devil**_. As you hang dangling from my hands once again, are you still baffled about just what it was that you did to Chloe seven years ago . . . or are you remembering? Are you having a moment of clarity yet . . . Hmm?”

Daniel realized that it was Lucifer’s unblinking stare that made him almost wet himself. He cautiously placed a hand on Lucifer’s right wrist and all but begged him to be put down, so he could stand. Lucifer cocked his head ever-so-slightly to the right as he gauged Daniel’s demeanor.

”All right, Daniel; I’ll let you down. But you need to start talking as I’ve already been away from Chloe for far too long, and my patience with you is thinning. Now, do you fully remember what it was you did that hurt Chloe seven years ago?

”Do you know how _shattered_ she is at this moment? Don’t make me tell you . . . because if I have to, you will be pummeled for each year you never apologized to her for your reprehensible actions.”

”Yes, Lucifer,” Daniel stated. “I remember what I did. I was drunk, yes; and I was a bit high. I didn’t listen to her when she begged me to go slow. I was so hot for her, her words didn’t register . . . until later. By then, it was too late to apologize. The damage was done.

”Then she came to me two months later and told me she was pregnant. I was like, ‘Fuck! Now I’m trapped!’ We got married within the next month; and no, Trixie doesn’t know and never will know unless Chloe tells her; which I highly doubt.”

”Look, Lucifer, I know I screwed up . . . royally. You have every right to hate me, more than you already do. I’ve been a real dick to you since day one, and it escalated when Charlotte died. All this is no excuse; hell, it’s not even a reason. I’m sorry, man. So very sorry, I’ll apologize to her in the morning; I swear.”

”No, Daniel; you won’t apologize to her in the morning. Why? Because she’s going to be at the Penthouse; out of your reach while she’s recuperating and going through some intense therapy with Dr. Martin after remembering, as well as admitting, that you raped her seven years ago.

”Dr. Martin has agreed to temporarily close her office and will be working with Chloe through this. You on the other hand, will go into work tomorrow and request a transfer to the SFPD; or . . . you can tender your resignation.

”You choose. I don’t bloody care which you do . . . just so long as you are _out_ of Chloe’s sight, permanently. Once you’re settled out of town, obtain a good lawyer then have him contact me. See to it that you make arrangements for child support of Beatrice. Furthermore, you will make a stipulation that it is to continue, along with yearly increases, until she’s either 26 or graduated from college. I will be periodically checking with your attorney on your progress, you will never know when; or if, I’ll just show up.

”Oh; and Daniel? Just a few more things before Amenadiel and I leave. Don’t go hoping to see Chloe before you leave. She’s mine now . . . solely and completely. I’ll be seeing to the protection of her and that of Beatrice. I don’t want you anywhere near them. I won’t let you near Chloe. Chew on that as you try to sleep tonight.

”No, she didn’t sell her soul to me; but she did give her body to me, quite willingly, I might add. By the way, I took extreme care. Chloe never said a word to me. I just _knew_ I had to be gentle; and most importantly . . . very slow.” Lucifer gave Daniel a devilishly wide, smug, toothy smile as his now jet black eyes danced.

”Be glad I didn’t put you out of your existence tonight, Dan. That _had_ been my original objective for just showing up like I did; unannounced. But I knew if I did that, Chloe would never forgive me. I can’t have that. I’ve already hurt her by my not speaking up about my feelings for her sooner. Happily for us, we’re past that bit now. Way past; thankfully.

”Come on, Brother. The Devil’s work here is done,” Lucifer said as he turned to Amenadiel then turned back to face Daniel one more time.

“Good night and Good-bye, Daniel. You come back here? I’ll know it. Rest assured; you won’t survive the ‘next time’. Ciao!”

Lucifer flashed an evil grin at Daniel as emphasis. Then as Amenadiel opened the front door to head out; Lucifer turned, looked Dan straight in the eye and flashed his Devil Eyes as further emphasis to all he’d said. Amenadiel pulled the door shut and the brothers walked to the Corvette, got in, and drove off.

Halfway down the quiet street, Amenadiel started chuckling, causing Lucifer to look over at him. “What’s so funny, Brother?” Lucifer gave in to chuckles of his own that echoed those of the man to his right.

”Your face. Luckily, you didn’t fully change forms. If you had; I think Daniel surely would have died on the spot.” Amenadiel started laughing out loud as he continued. “I kept waiting, but you handled yourself like a real pro. I was proud to stand behind you, brother.

”When you flashed your Devil Eyes at Dan . . . I swear I thought he was going to wet himself. Father would have been very proud of you tonight.” Amenadiel gave in to the full laughter that had been brewing and Lucifer joined in as the brothers drove down Sunset Boulevard and headed back to Lux and their ladies.

Lucifer pulled the car up under the covered car-park at the side doors then turned the engine off. As it had just started raining, the brothers put the car cover on over the interior of the Corvette; then quickly went inside where they took the small stairs to the kitchen so Lucifer could clean up.

Making short work of making himself presentable once again, Lucifer opened up one of the long cupboards, took out a fresh shirt, slipped it on then the brothers went up to the Penthouse where Linda was waiting for them. The men knew she’d be full of questions, now; questions that she hadn’t dared to put a voice to earlier, so they decided it was best to just tell her everything once they sat down.

Linda heard them walking up the stairs and put her book down as the men stepped into the Living Room. Amenadiel walked over to where his wife was sitting and gave her a long kiss then sat down next to her. Lucifer stepped into his bedroom, but only as far as the end of the doorway wall. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he saw Chloe was still sleeping; noticing that she was no longer wearing her robe.

”Chloe woke once, for a short bit, while you were gone. She drank a glass of water, took her robe off then crawled back into bed. Yes, I did give her a sedative though to help her sleep without nightmares. Come sit and fill me in on what ‘business’ you two had to address tonight; as IF I really need to ask . . . but I’m asking anyway, so you’d better spill; both of you.”

Even though Linda was smiling, both men knew better than to _not_ fill her in. Lucifer went over to the bar and poured three glasses of Scotch and brought them back to the table; then sat down while Amenadiel told Linda about the evening’s business. His brother was laughing so hard when he was regaling her with Daniel’s facial expressions; it was all Amenadiel could do to keep his voice down.

Lucifer stood up and was about to go get another Scotch, when Linda’s voice brought him up short with a sharp, “LUCIFER!” He very nearly dropped the glass on the table at her tone.

”What? Did you really think I _wasn’t_ going to react? All I really wanted to do was vivisect the malfeasant reprobate where he stood, or sat . . . whichever the case was. But, in a moment of clarity, I knew if I did any severe damage, Chloe would neither be happy nor pleased with me, at all.

”So, I calmed down, a bit, when Amenadiel placed his hand on my arm and had me set Daniel on his feet. In answer to your next query; yes, Linda, the cretin was very much still standing when we left. Much to my _dis_ pleasure, I can assure you.” With that said, he walked over to the bar, poured another Scotch then picked up the bottle and brought it with him to the table.

”What did Daniel have to say for himself, Lucifer? What ultimatums did you give him?”

”Who said I gave him ultimatums?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a long pull on his Scotch before he said anything. He sat in his chair, drained his glass then sat forward; placing the glass on the table.

”Yes, I gave him ultimatums . . . quite a few actually; along with some requirements to be filled when he chose one that suited him. I told him to either request a transfer to SFPD, or; tender his resignation. Whichever one he chose, it was to be done tomorrow when he got to work.

”I then went on to tell him that once he got settled; he was to hire an attorney and to have said attorney contact me. When the attorney contacted me, he was to tell me what arrangements Daniel made regarding Beatrice. I also told him that he was not to try and see Chloe again as she is now mine.

”I went on to further tell him, that IF he comes back into town, I am to be informed. His only excuse for not letting me know is that his being here was impromptu, but work-related and NOT social. During the course of our _exchange_ , to his credit, Daniel did begin to realize what he’d done to Chloe seven years ago.

”He offered no excuses, he knew I wouldn’t accept any; but he did want to apologize to Chloe for his callous disregard of her. That’s when I joyously burst his bubble and told him that _that_ was never going to happen.

”Then I told him to chew on what I’d said about Chloe being mine as he tried to sleep tonight. Oh, what I’d give to be a fly on his wall tonight.” Lucifer gave a wry chuckle as emphasis to his words, poured himself another Scotch and sat back in his chair.

Amenadiel and Linda stayed just a little longer as the hour was late and they needed to get back to the house, check on the children, and let Maze get some sleep. Lucifer stood and walked his brother and sister-in-law over to the elevator; gave Amenadiel a fond brotherly hug and kissed Linda on the cheek with promises to talk to both of them tomorrow.

Lucifer picked up the Scotch glasses and the decanter and took them over to the bar. He replaced the stopper on the crystal decanter then quit the lights in the living room. He walked up the steps leading to his bedroom then paused a moment while he watched Chloe sleeping. He marveled at how much he loved this woman and how much she loved him. Smiling to himself, he doffed his clothes, except for his boxer-briefs and went to brush his teeth before heading for bed.

He gently lifted the duvet then slid closer to his lover who immediately turned toward him in her still deep sleep. Lucifer smiled softly to himself once again then bent to kiss her forehead and each eyelid. Once he was settled comfortably, Lucifer reached for Chloe and pulled her in against him. He inhaled deeply of her fragrance and it soon filled his head. That was the last thing he remembered as sleep lay claim to him.


	8. Chloe -- After Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week following Chloe’s revelation passed fairly swiftly. Daniel opted to transfer to SFPD, per Lucifer’s directive; and life slowly returned to normal for Lucifer and Chloe . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my editor, **_Darkstarius_** , for all her assistance with this chapter; and for telling me, once again, "Great job"!

Lucifer came up the mini-staircase from the Club floor below and had just stepped foot into the Living Room when the nightgown-clad figure launched herself into his arms, locking her arms around his neck and giving him a passion-filled kiss which he gladly responded to as he clasped Chloe tightly against his chest. Gently breaking the kiss, Lucifer smiled widely as he gently eased her down until her feet could touch the floor.

”Well! That’s quite the greeting, my sweet!” He suddenly became aware that he and Chloe had an audience, of sorts; in that Dr. Linda was still seated by the now empty chaise. He grinned a bit sheepishly as he and Chloe walked over to his sister-in-law and gave her a kiss on the proffered cheek.

”I’m sorry, Linda. Did I interrupt your session? I can go down to the kitchen and start dinner if you’re still working.” Lucifer made as if to leave the ladies to continue talking, but both ladies halted his exit from the room. They were smiling as they bid him to stay so they could talk and fill him in. He was more than pleased to see the pallor of the last week had left Chloe’s face and the normal healthy glow had returned.

”Why don’t Chloe and I come down to the kitchen with you and we’ll fix it together? I think Chlo could use a diversion,” Linda suggested.

”Besides, we’ve been doing some pretty intensive work lately and I think getting back into some sort of routine is just what I’m ordering!”

Linda smiled, Chloe laughed and Lucifer offered his back to Chloe to climb onto. Once Chloe was comfy, the trio took off for the kitchen; with Lucifer gently reminding Chloe to duck down a bit as they got to the lower stairs.

As the trio washed chicken, cut up green and red peppers and onion and began to prepare dinner, the banter was deliberately kept light. Lots of silliness, good-hearted teasing, and laughter made the meal preparations go quickly. Lucifer made coffee then got an already-opened bottle of White Zinfandel from out the wine cooler. He had Linda carry up the wine and coffee, he carried up the tray, and Chloe brought up the plates and flatware.

Once dinner was consumed and Chloe had excused herself to go shower and change, Lucifer offered Linda a glass of wine to sip on as they talked; then poured himself a Scotch and listened intently. Yes, Chloe was responding well to their sessions. She was able to talk frankly about the whole of it now; without dissolving into tears, and she no longer kept asking Linda “why.”

As Lucifer was brought up to speed on Chloe’s progress; he was able to ascertain that some of the trauma was beginning to fade. He still wanted confirmation from Linda before resuming intimacy with Chloe. He didn’t want to rush her into something she may not be ready for yet; and Linda could give him that assurance he so desperately needed.

”Ask me your question, Lucifer. I have a good idea what it is, but I want you to speak it to me plainly.”

At Lucifer’s look of consternation, Linda continued, “Yes, I’m putting you back on the couch right now. This is _our_ renewal session, if you will. I know that the revelations of last week shook all of us . . . especially you. But you’ve been stoic through all of this. You’ve been supportive, as I would expect; but you’ve also been very quiet. Not at all like your usual self.”

Linda held out her wine glass and Lucifer poured her a half glass then poured himself another Scotch. He was contemplating how best to ask, and decided being straight forward would be best. Lucifer looked up from his Scotch glass then back down at the Amber liquid. Linda sat across from him, with her feet tucked up near her as she waited for him to speak.

”Lucifer? Ask me your question. Please.”

Lucifer looked across to his sister-in-law as he ran his finger idly round the rim of his glass; once, twice; and was on the third trip when Linda reached over and put her hand on top of his, effectively staying the circles. Lucifer looked up at her and his eyes once again had that lost little boy look to them.

Linda smiled and patted the fingers beneath hers before she spoke. “Let me guess what’s got you in such a quandary and unnaturally tongue-tied. You want to know if she’s ready to be intimate again without causing a set-back; am I right?”

Lucifer nodded; seeming almost shy as he did so. Once again, Linda touched his fingers as her smile became wider. “The answer is yes, Lucifer. Chloe had just finished telling me she was ready as you stepped into the Penthouse tonight.

”That’s why she ran up to you as she did. Now, I’ll do the clean-up and then the washing up; you go get out of those clothes and put them on the table here . . . I’ll drop them off at the cleaners on my way home. Go be with your lady.”

Lucifer stood up and Linda stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek; then sent him off to join Chloe. She picked up the tray and took it downstairs. When she came back for the coffeepot, she noticed Lucifer’s clothes stacked neatly on the table. She tucked them under her arm after removing the belt he’d forgotten in his hurry, and took the remaining items down to the kitchen.

She dropped his clothes on top of her purse then set about the washing up and setting the kitchen to rights. Fifteen minutes later she let herself out of the club’s side door, making sure to double-check it had locked behind her.

Lucifer hung his robe on the hook by the shower. Opening the door, he stepped in behind Chloe. She was just lathering up her hair when he came to stand behind her. Brushing her hands aside, he let his hands sink into the lather and began washing her hair for her as she let her hands fall to her sides and leaned back against Lucifer’s chest. Chloe uttered a few delighted soft sighs, as well as a few moans of pleasure; and let him continue to wash and massage her scalp.

Lucifer bent his head against Chloe’s left ear so she could hear him over the running water. “Turn to face me, sweetheart. Let me give you a rinse and then I’ll condition for you. You just relax this time. Let me coddle you.” He lifted his head, kissing her ear as he moved and Chloe turned in his arms and put her head back so he could rinse out all the soap.

Lucifer kissed Chloe’s lips as he bent for the conditioner. Pouring some in his hands, he ran them through the strands of her hair. Chloe placed her arms around Lucifer’s taut torso, and held onto him while his hands again repeated the scalp massage and began conditioning her hair. His hands were still entangled in her wet hair as he grabbed handfuls of it and pulled her head back until she could look him in the eyes.

”Chloe?” Lucifer’s voice was a bit shaky as his breathing was already becoming heated. “Do you want me to continue? Do you feel ready to learn something new?” His eyes searched the face of the woman in front of him . . . the one he loved with all of his being; and he fixed his gaze on her lips as he waited for her reply.

”Yes. Teach me.” Chloe’s gaze remained centered on Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer locked gazes with Chloe as he let go of her hair; took hold of her wrists, slowly raising them until her arms were extended above her head with her back pressed against the wall of the shower. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and showered her slightly parted lips with heated, open-mouth kisses; his tongue pushing into the softness of her mouth as his eyes stayed locked with Chloe’s never wavering gaze.

He heard her softly indrawn breath and watched as her eyelids fluttered closed for the briefest of moments as Chloe was lost in the feelings of this new experience at Lucifer’s skilled hands and lips. All she knew is that she wanted more of what he had to teach her. His lips brought forth the softest of moans from the depth of her throat as his kisses became deeper and more intense and the heat of his breath equaled that of her own.

Chloe felt Lucifer move against her as his fingers became interlaced with hers and his movements became more intense. He brought their entwined fingers down, level with his neck and slowly released one hand at a time. Their gazes were locked together again as Lucifer placed the palms of his hands flat against the wall of the shower. He felt Chloe’s hands against his neck drawing him closer to her lips as the fingers of her right hand entangled themselves in his thick hair. 

Leaning in against Lucifer’s chest, Chloe pressed her body close against his and moved her head ever-so-slightly until her lips were next to his left ear. She breathed one word into his ear; then brought her head back so she was face-to-face with her lover. His lips were hot against hers and he crushed her body against his as she surrendered all of her to this man she loved.

Chloe felt as if her world tilted, so intense was their joining. Slowly, she began to feel as if she were floating as her body was rocked to its core. Her breathing was as ragged and hot as Lucifer’s. His kisses were open-mouthed and she met each of them with a blinding passion that matched his. She’d never known love could be like this . . . and if this is what was meant by unbridled passion . . . then she wanted more of it.

Slowly the heat of their passion began to ebb and Lucifer gently held Chloe as she steadied herself to stand. He made a quick wash of his hair as Chloe washed his back, and they rinsed off one more time before stepping out of Lucifer’s shower.

Opening the spa-shower door, Lucifer reached for one of the bath sheets he kept handy for Chloe and grabbed a regular towel so he could dry her hair and then his own. After drying his hair, he wrapped the regular towel around Chloe’s still wet hair then wrapping her in the bath sheet, they both stepped out of the shower into the steam-filled bathroom.

Lucifer donned his robe, a warm lightweight terrycloth, and turned to offer Chloe a hand with her drying off. To his surprise, she was donning her gown and matching robe, but still had the towel wrapped over her hair. Chloe stepped into her slippers and Lucifer pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly against him . . . not really wanting to unlock his arms.

As Lucifer hugged her to him, it dawned on him just how much he loved her fragrance when she was fresh out of the shower. He loved how it filled his head, making it very difficult to shake that scent out of his thoughts, allowing him to concentrate. Shaking his head to clear out the fog the scent of her skin created, his reverie was shattered by the incessant buzzing of Chloe’s phone which was plugged in to the wall outlet above the counter extension from the sink.

The couple exchanged glances in the mirror as Chloe gave a small frown and reached over to answer the buzzing.

“Decker,” she said, sounding a little more perturbed than she meant to.

”Yes, Captain. We can be down to the station shortly. We’ll check-in with you when we get there.”

Chloe’s face was sad when she looked at Lucifer’s reflection in the mirror. She didn’t want to go back to work yet any more than he did . . . but, as of right now, at this moment, they didn’t have a choice. Lucifer turned Chloe around so he could see her face; then bent down to kiss her pouty lips. He kissed their fullness then playfully bit them until he felt her smile. His eyes held a playful glint, one that Chloe knew all too well. She couldn’t help grinning back at the man who stood in front of her.

”Work now, Detective. More play time when we come home. Do we need to stop to get you a change of clothes or did Maze bring some over during the day?” Lucifer asked as he was going through his shirts and deciding on a suit with matching pocket square. He clearly didn’t hear Chloe’s reply for when he stepped out of his closet, he was completely dressed.

He walked into the bedroom to find Chloe just tying the laces on her pair of boots. She stood up, grabbed her phone off the nightstand, then the keys to her unmarked car. She looked up at Lucifer, and her smile dipped; her eyes wide.

”Lucifer? I don’t want to see Dan. What if I can’t go on this case the Captain has for us? I’m not ready to face him. I can’t!” Chloe’s voice had risen with each question she voiced to Lucifer. He took a step nearer and closed her within the circle of his arms. His left hand moved up to caress her hair and smooth it from her face. He had to calm her down.

”Easy, Chloe. That’s it, take a breath and calm down. It’s going to be all right. Dan’s not at the precinct any longer. He’s been transferred. You won’t have to deal with him or worry about seeing him at work ever again.”

Lucifer held onto Chloe’s hands until he could feel their shaking cease and her breathing returned to normal. He’d never seen the color drain from the face of this precious lady as fast as he did when she thought she was going to have to face Daniel again. Her color was slowly flooding back to normal and he was relieved to see her hands were once again steady. He reached into her hand and took the keys.

”I’ll drive, sweetheart. You get your composure back before we face the Captain.” Lucifer kissed her lips one more time before they got in the elevator and headed down to the main floor then out to the car. The ride to the precinct was a relatively quiet one. Lucifer could sense Chloe’s unease and hesitation about going back to work after her time away.

”Lucifer? Does anyone at the precinct know why I needed this last week off?” Chloe’s eyes searched the face of the man next to her.

Lucifer turned to face her as he answered, “No, lovely. I let Linda talk to the Captain. I thought it would be more advantageous to let a professional handle that call. She did tell me that she just went on to explain that the last case brought back some memories of a previous case and as a result, you needed some time off.”

”Oh, good; I won’t have to explain anything. That’s a relief. Thank you for that, Lucifer.” For one of the few times in the last week, Chloe gave a full smile and it made her face light up.

Lucifer parked the car and they headed into the precinct and went straight to the Captain’s office to find out about the new case. Just as they were about to be briefed, Lucifer’s phone rang. He excused himself and stepped back out into the hall.

”Hello? Yes this is Lucifer Morningstar. Who’s this?”

”Well . . . how are you, _old boy_?” The voice on the other end was immediately recognized and sent shivers of anger coursing down Lucifer’s spine.

”What are you doing here, Daniel? What game are you up to now?” Lucifer immediately began to survey his surroundings in hopes of finding this cretin whose existence he should have ended the last time they were face-to-face. He let his edginess creep into his voice as his anger rose to a near dangerous level.

”You can stop looking for me. You won’t find me. I’m here in the precinct because of a seminar. I know you told me if I was here for work-related stuff, I didn’t need to let you know . . . but I thought it would be a good idea, regardless. I’ll be seein’ ya.” Daniel’s maniacal laugh echoed down the line then it went dead.

Lucifer’s senses were still on alert as he stepped back into the Captain’s office and went to sit back down next to Chloe. He listened to the breakdown of the case, and knew he and Chloe would have to handle this one with extreme care and be far more circumspect than they usually were. There were too many dangerous factors at play here; and any one of them had the ability to go off like a powder keg.

”Detective? Do you want to alert SWAT to do back-up or shall I? I’ve already alerted K-9 units to patrol the immediate area as well as doing a sweep of a fifty block radius. All HDCC camera security tapes are to be turned over to Mr. Morningstar and he can bring them in to our technicians; then get back to you.”

”No; thank you, Captain. We’re good and will head out now to the rendezvous point with the other squads. Tell SWAT that it’ll be a “go” on my command.” With that said and decided, Chloe and Lucifer headed out of the Captain’s office and took the stairs down to Chloe’s desk. As the pair moved through the squad, Chloe was stopped many times as her workmates welcomed her back.

When Chloe got back to her desk, her face was glowing and she still wore a smile. Lucifer didn’t have the heart to ruin her morning or her day by telling her that Dan was in the vicinity. He opted instead to pick up the keys from her desk and usher her up the stairs and back out to her car.

”Where to, Detective? Before we head to the rendezvous point, do you mind if we stop at Linda’s for a moment? Maze called while you were making the rounds. There’s someone who wants to see you. I think she goes by the moniker of _Monkey_?” Lucifer knew Chloe missed her daughter, but they had agreed that while she was recovering, Trixie needed to be kept in the dark as much as possible. Chloe turned to face Lucifer and her eyes were alight and her smile had, if possible, gotten bigger. He chuckled at Chloe’s excitement and they drove straight to Linda’s.

Trixie bounded out the door and ran to the car even before Lucifer had come to a full stop. Chloe threw open her door and wrapped her arms around this little bundle that launched herself into her mother’s waiting wide-spread arms. Lucifer let mother and daughter have their reunion as he went in search of Maze. He found her in the kitchen fixing lunch for Trixie and Charlie.

He stood where he could face the door in case Chloe and Trixie came bounding through it. He quickly filled Maze in that Daniel was back in town; he told her the why, as well as the fact that he didn’t trust the cretin as far as he could toss him. Maze quickly agreed and promised to monitor the situation as soon as the kids were down for their naps. Lucifer was silently impressed at how domesticated his “ _sex-thug demon_ ” was becoming and how much she seemed to be enjoying it.

Chloe and Maze gave short hugs to each other as Maze quietly told Trixie to go wash up as lunch was ready. Trixie gave her mother one more hug and a few kisses before she ran off and let the grownups talk for a few minutes. Chloe filled Maze in that they were on the way to a hostage situation but as she had called Lucifer about Trixie, they stopped by as it was on the way to the location, but they had to be on their way.

Trixie ran into the room just as Chloe and Lucifer headed for the door and she launched herself at Lucifer, startling him just a bit. But instead of calling her “child”, as he always did, he bent down and gave her a tight hug in return and held her against him for a moment. Trixie stepped back just a bit and framed his face with her small hands and locked eyes with him.

”Promise me you’ll take extra care of Mommy for me? You’ll watch over her the way you always have?” Lucifer nodded to his _little urchin_ and hugged her one more time before he kissed her forehead and gave her his solemn vow. Satisfied with his promise, Trixie took her seat at the table, blew a kiss to her mother and one to Lucifer then started to feed Charlie between bites of her own lunch.

”You know, you really are lucky Trixie likes you so much. She’s not one to go hugging on people she doesn’t really know well. But you, I must say; are indeed an exception.” Chloe chuckled as she buckled her seat belt and Lucifer replied; “What’s not to like?” then he stuck his tongue out at Chloe and the pair drove off to meet up with the other squads.


End file.
